


Forte: The Price of Pride

by Ratha



Series: Through My Eyes [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha/pseuds/Ratha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forte's thoughts on the price of pride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forte: The Price of Pride

I sometimes find myself asking what the price of pride is, and if it's worth it. I mean, I'm a really prideful guy, at least I think I am. After so many years and so many lost battles, I'm beginning to wonder if it's pride that drives me to continue to fight Rock, or if it's desperation. I can't tell anymore. It may have started out as pride.

But... Well, Wily isn't exactly Father-of-the-Fuckin'-Year material.

At best, I'm a weapon to him. At worst, just a hunk of junk.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

I would love nothing more than to blast the walking corpse with one well-placed shot from my buster cannon and put him out of my misery. But there's only one thing that prevents me from doing that. Two things, technically- the choke chips he put in all of his robots and the fact that he's still my father. It's up to you to decide which is the real reason I haven't killed him.

I was supposed to be Wily's greatest creation, a match for the annoying blueberry wonder that defeated all of Wily's other bots so easily. From the very beginning, until my first battle with Rock, I actually believed the old coot.

I'm not sure if it was pride or an over-inflated ego that I entered that first battle with, but boy, did I get a rude awakening. Here I was, facing a bot a full foot shorter than me, an older model that should have been effin' easy for a newer model like myself to defeat. I mean, he used to be a freaking tool-using bot before being made into a warrior bot! I was a high-class warrior bot, the most advanced ever created. And yet this little blue putz _defeated_ me! I'd never been so humiliated in my life.

And it especially hurt afterward when Wily chewed me out for losing. I admit I had wanted to live up to his expectations. What bot _doesn't_ want to please their creator? At least at first.

I fought Rock many times after that first battle, always telling myself it was a matter of pride. But was it really? I don't know anymore. I wonder why I still fight sometimes. Sure, the walking corpse orders me to, but the spirit I used to fight with is gone. I'm sure Wily has noticed it, and it's only a matter of time before he decides to scrap me like he has so many of his other "greatest creations," such as Ballade, Enker, King, Quint.

I wonder if I'll still have enough fight left to care when that happens.

Or will I be dead inside like the others before me?

**_HELL_** no!

I refuse to go out like that! If I have to betray Wily to stay alive, I will. If I have to- *shudder* -join Rock against Wily to survive, I will. I've done it before. Maybe if I stick around the blueberry long enough, I'll find out how he manages to defeat Wily time after time.

Maybe I'll learn what real pride is, and if the price for it is worth it. 


End file.
